


little lion man

by mother_hearted



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Secrets, Sewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: Just as the last bell rang out throughout Garreg Mach, Dimitri made his last stitch. Looking it over, it was - something.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	little lion man

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a fit of inspiration, happy birthday Dimitriiiiii

Dimitri slipped back into his room late at night, stuffed to the gills with roast beef and cake, unable to pretend he wasn’t touched by his birthday celebration. The flowers the professor gave him were tucked in his arms and though it flustered him to carry them up to his room, he appreciated them all the same. The only gift he received after making it clear he didn’t want anything (which hadn’t stopped Byleth from sneaking up on him, bouquet in hand.) 

After placing the flowers in water, Dimitri moved to his chest, opening it up to gather the project he promised himself to finish before midnight tonight. A gift he promised to finish no matter how unsightly it ended up being. He pulled out his hastily written notes from weeks ago, the last time he sat with Mercedes without breaking a needle in his hand. 

He worked in silence, wincing when he pricked himself, but thankfully didn’t draw any blood. Just as the last bell rang out throughout Garreg Mach, Dimitri made his last stitch. Looking it over, it was - something.

A lion that was missing its stuffing, or a series of shapes meant to be a lion. Its ears were wonky little half circles, its mane cut unevenly. A lion whose name could only be, ‘A Good Effort.’”

He scoffed, “It’s worse than I imagined.”

It didn’t stop him from smiling. Gathering the bundle of fabric to his chest. 

“It’s not much of a present,” he whispered, not to the little lion, but to the remnants of the boy in his memories, whose childhood ended in one fiery blaze. “It makes up for nothing at all… but I haven’t forgotten you.”

The boy before the tragedy. 

Everything now, was for his father and the eyes that followed him everywhere he went. 

But this - this was for Dimitri. 

He didn’t know when he’d stuff it or what he would do with it after. Perhaps he would donate it, if it didn’t look too sad. The thought was a comforting one and he folded the lion case with care, placed it back in his chest, and blew out his candle for bed. 

For the few precious moments he remained awake, he pretended he was nothing more than a boy. No scars on his back. No blood on his hands. Just Dimitri.

Just Dimitri.


End file.
